From Pink Flowers to Red Stars
by Angel-of-Anime Mizumi
Summary: The prequel for my currently untitled Voltron and Cardcaptor Sakura crossover and also serves as Keith's story pre-Kerberos. Full summary inside.


_Keith's prologue for my currently untitled, in progress, and first Voltron and Cardcaptor Sakura crossover. Losing his father to an unknown assailant on his fifth birthday, Keith is left with nothing but what he received that day: four cards, a stuffed hippo, a knitted scarf, his mother's knife, and a strange book belonging to his great-great-great grandmother. Three years later, Keith ends up following in her footsteps as he opens up the book and releases the cards, and Yue, inside. Follow Keith as he becomes the next master of the Sakura Cards!_

* * *

Hey guys; how have you been? *rotten fruit being thrown* Yikes! *dodges* Yeah...sorry about being missing for three years, I ran into a stump for my YGO GX stories. I promise I am very much alive!

Anyway, last year, in May to be exact, I fell into the Voltron: Legendary Defender fandom and I've been itching to write a story/crossover for this. So, It is my pleasure to bring you my first, technically second, Voltron and Cardcaptor Sakura crossover and to help me introduce the story, I bring you Sakura Kinomoto!

 **Sakura: Hajimemashite!**

 **Me: Excited to see what's going to happen?**

 **Sakura: Hai!**

 **Me: That's a good attitude to have!**

 **Sakura: Arigatou! Angel-of-Anime Mizumi does not own either of the franchises, they belong to their respective owners.**

And with that, I welcome you to From Pink Flowers to Red Stars!

* * *

 **Prologue: The Tragic Birthday**

How did it come this? All he wanted was to spend his birthday with his dad, opening presents, eating birthday cake, and watch a movie about a magical girl in Hong Kong. After that he would help his dad write thank you notes to the people who gave him gifts and then fall asleep cuddled in his dad's strong arms.

"D-daddy?" a tiny voice sobbed as a young boy with fluffy black hair and indigo eyes, no older than seven, watched his father slowly bleed out on the living room floor from multiple stab wounds throughout his chest and abdomen. The child had been hidden in his father's wardrobe and given a phone with the instructions to call 911 when they heard someone break into their house that morning.

From his position on his back, thirty-two year old Ryou Kogane-Li felt his heart break as he watched his son crawl to him and grasp his large hands in his smaller ones. "Keith…" Ryou rasped out as he met his son's tear filled indigo eyes and raised his hand to cradle Keith's face.

Nuzzling into his father's blood stained hand, Keith hiccupped as tears flowed down his red and chubby cheeks as he told his dad the good guys were coming to save them.

Pushing out a smile, Ryou said in a calm voice, "Hey, it's your birthday today, why don't you open your presents?" in order to distract his son. Keith managed a small smile as he took the bait with a nod, wiped his eyes, and went to the dining room table where cards and presents from his father and extended family sat, grabbing all of them and placing them on the couch, where his father could watch Keith open them.

"Wash your hands before you open your gifts Keith. You don't want the gifts everyone got you to get dirty the day you got them, do you?" the older man gently asked as he hid a grimace from the seven-year-old. The young boy quickly nodded as he washed and dried his hands as fast as he could, returning to find his father managed to prop himself up against the wall across from the couch.

Giving a pained smile, Ryou encouraged his small son to open and read his birthday cards. Hesitant at first, Keith first opened the card from his grandparents, Leon and Tsubaki Kogane-Li, and read it out loud in a steady, yet shaky voice, but as he went through the cards, Keith's voice became shakier until he was holding back sobs as he read the last of the cards.

Looking up, Keith saw his dad was paler as his breaths came out in huffs. "Daddy!" Keith shouted as he got up from the couch. "Don't worry about me, just focus on your presents, moshu shi, it's your special day," the thirty-two year old reassured.

Holding back another sob, the young child sat back on the couch as he opened the gifts: a stuffed hippo half his size from his grandparents and a hand knit red scarf with gold trim from his dad's friends, the Shiroganes. Finally, Keith came upon the last two gifts, both wrapped in Western themed wrapping paper, signifying they came from his father.

Keith hurriedly tore the paper off the gifts and was presented with a sheathed dagger with a glowing purple symbol where the hilt met the blade and a latched, pink book. Glancing at his father, who was looking worse, Keith got off the couch with the two gifts. As he got closer, Keith placed the dagger and book on a piece of the floor not covered in blood before taking one of Ryou's hands again. "Th-thank you f-for the presents," Keith managed to say in between sobs.

"You're welcome…my little moshu shi," Ryou spoke, his breathing hard and heavy before he pointed to knife lying on the floor. "That dagger belonged to your mother before she and Papa left."

"Really?"

Ryou nodded, wincing in pain at the simple movement, continuing, "She and Papa never wanted to leave us, but they are rebels among their people because they hurt others and they didn't want to risk our safety."

"Was the…"

"No, the bad person in the house was not like the people Mommy and Papa fight against. Unfortunately, there are people on Earth that like hurting others." Ryou then coughed harshly, scaring Keith. Giving another pained smile, the man apologized before going on to describe the other gift. "That book I gave you today belonged to your great-great-great grandmother, Sakura, Keith. The contents inside were how she met your great-great-great grandfather and two guardian angels. The movie we were going to watch today was actually one of her many adventures from when she was ten…"

Ryou coughed harshly again, staining his free hand with more blood, as he tried to continue to stay alive for Keith, who was holding onto his father like a lifeline, but Ryou knew he was losing the battle. "Keith…Mar…ora…K…g…ne…" Said boy straightened as the hand he was holding ruffled his hair, eliciting a giggle from the child. "Happy birthday, son. I love you and your mother and papa so much…Tell them… this when they come… back." With the last of strength, Ryou placed a kiss to Keith's forehead before slumping against the wall, the last thing he heard was his son's heartbroken cries of, "Daddy; wake up! Don't leave me!" and the sirens of the police.

 _'Forgive me, 'Lia, 'Laz, for leaving our son alone. My only regret is that I'll never get spend the most important moments with him,'_ were the last thoughts of Ryou Kogane-Li, who died on October 23, 29XX just as police and paramedics arrived on scene, a serene smile on his face.

* * *

And that's the prologue for the story!

 **Sakura:*crying* Poor Keith-san, I hope Keith-san won't have as much trouble as I had.**

 **Me:*comforting the teen* No promises Sakura, but I'll try.**

 **Kero: And that's a wrap! Read and Review everyone!**

 _Update: I decided to change Keith's age to seven because the next chapter is three years later and I wanted him to become the Cardcaptor at the same age Sakura was when she started. I also changed "daddy",with exceptions to the quotes_ , _to "dad" since it didn't sit well with me._


End file.
